Age is just a number
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: "But you're like 14 years older than me!" I exclaimed, I would never understand this guy. "Yeah" He said "But you know what they say...Age is just a number" And that was all I needed. Two shot!


I walked through the huge hall trying to find something to do, this is exactly why I hated this kind of events, I had no one to talk to and nothing to do while my dad did business with these really boring people. I entered a small balcony to get some fresh air, my really long white dress wasn't helping me at all, and I mean yeah I looked great on it but it was summer for God's sake! My dad was God knows were making business, my mom was with him just listening to the stupid and boring conversations and my brother was out of town so yeah, I was all alone.

My family was really complicated, maybe more than I wanted it to be, sometimes I felt like the only one I could actually trust was my brother Shane and my best friend Sharpay. I could hear all the conversations taking place inside the huge mansion, they were all talking about actions, money, buildings, clothes or any other insignificant stuff for me so yeah that wasn't the place for me.

My dad would have to get me out soon because I didn't know how much I would be able to stand this situation. I just wanted to get home to a really good movie and some popcorn or a really good book.

Suddenly while I drowned in my misery a tall and very muscular guy invaded my not so secret spot to breathe my air, since I was settled in a far away corner he couldn't see me. He looked outside and sighed, he seemed frustrated about something, and I heard his cell phone ringing inside his pocket, he didn't even move to try to answer it. He looked down at his very expensive shoes and sighed again. I just stared at the guy; he seemed to be in his late 20's or early 30's, his face seemed familiar but I couldn't put a name to it.

"Are you ok?" I asked him from the darkness, he jump a little bit as he looked over my spot totally freaked out, obviously he didn't know I was there, he held a hand over his chest like he could calm his racing heart that way. I smiled as I walked over to him; he nervously looked down and cleared his throat.

"No, I'm good…what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked me, it was now my turn to look down at my beautiful high heels feeling like I just got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"Running away from the boring party" I admitted with a smile, he frowned at me and I wonder if I had said something wrong.

"You think it's boring?" His eyes were looking at me with such intensity that I was compelled to tell him the truth.

"Yeah…I mean come on, a bunch of old people talking about finances and statistics, that's pretty lame" I said as I leaned over the wall, he chuckled at my words and ran a hand through his perfectly cut hair.

"Yeah, I have to admit its kinda boring for young people" He stated "I'll have that in mind for my next party" He finished with a smile, I gasped.

"This is…your party?" My voice cracked and I felt really embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry, I love to know what people think about the things I do…it's good for business" He replied and I felt instantly frustrated, oh come on! Not another business freak.

"Really? You're going to talk to me about business?" I crossed my arms over my chest in frustration. He laughed at me. I looked up at his eyes, they were blue and deep as the ocean, the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Actually he was the most handsome guy I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people, but there was something about him that made me feel he was kind of different.

"Sorry" He said "I forgot you were running away from it, I'll tell you what, come back with me and I promise you'll have fun"

"Are you sure you can fulfill that promise, I'm really hard to please" I said with an arrogant look. He smirked at me and offered his arm. Suddenly a really beautiful slow song started to play; I could identify the melody because it was a song I really loved, I smiled with a new idea floating in my head. "I have a better idea, why don't we dance here" I told him and he looked at me totally surprised, I bet he wasn't expecting me to be so outgoing with someone I just met, I was also surprised but the words were out and I couldn't take them back.

The guy got closer to me making him seem taller than he already was, he grabbed one of my hands and put it over his shoulder just to grab my other hand, his right hand caressed my back softly until it landed on my waist and pulled me closer. I couldn't help to stare at his really beautiful blue eyes as we danced, they were hypnotic. The song came floating around us wrapping us in a small bubble that we couldn't escape; it wasn't like I wanted to get out either.

This was the kind of moments little girls looked for their entire life, this magic, the spark between us, and I just knew he was feeling the connection too because with every turn he just pulled closer and closer if that was even possible. By the end of the song the electricity was so intense that I couldn't even breathe, he then pressed his lips gently against mine in a soft kiss that soon became something else. He sucked on my lower lip searching for an entrance and when he got it the kiss became passionate and intense, I couldn't breathe and my head was spinning around. His hands were both wrapped around my waist now and my fingers ran through his hair while he kissed me.

"Mr. Bolton?" I heard a voice behind us say, we immediately broke the kiss but he refused to let me go, he looked at the person who interrupted our moment with cold eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's time for your speech" I recognize it was a woman's voice, maybe a personal assistant. I kept looking down as he nodded at the person.

"I'll be right there" he said, then he looked down at me, I'm guessing the person left because he kissed my cheek before letting go. "Duty calls" He simply said and I smiled.

"Sure" I ran a hand through my hair.

"This is not over" He said "I'll be back" and with that he left the balcony, leaving me alone with the memories of the last fifteen minutes. Fifteen very intense minutes. I decided to go search for my family because I didn't feel like being alone in this small space anymore. I walked through the enormous room until I spotted my parents. They smiled when they saw me walking over.

"Where have you been?" My mom asked me, she might be smiling but I knew she was really pissed off. Maria Montez was the queen of poker face. My dad on the other hand waved it off and kissed my mother's cheeks, making her blush a little bit; I loved to see how they still love each other after so many years.

I saw my mysterious guy walk to the center of the room with a glass of champagne in his hand, he looked around like he was looking for something, a crazy side of me wanted to believe he was actually looking for me but that couldn't be, I was just this seventeen year old girl he kissed in his balcony…he didn't know it though.

He soon gave up and cleared his throat before starting to talk, I was so hypnotized by the sound of his voice that I didn't even stop to listen what he was actually saying, his voice was deep and sexy, just the way I like it. He looked at the crowd totally sure of his words and he also seemed to be comfortable on that improvised stage, talking to this people. Suddenly a few words caught my attention.

"…And I also wanna thank Greg Montez, because without him this new project wouldn't be possible and I'm happy to announce that from now on Mr. Montez will be my business partner, ladies and gentlemen… meet Mr. Greg Montez" Everybody clapped as my dad walked over the improvised stage and hugged my mystery guy. It's kinda obvious that I was more than shocked, I mean who wouldn't, I just kissed this guy and we were flirting in his balcony.

"Shit!" I mumbled because I knew dad wouldn't be any happy about this. Soon my dad and my mystery guy walked over to us. _I'm dead_, I thought, he was gonna kill me and if he didn't do it then the mystery guy would. They were laughing all the way to where my mom and I were standing but I knew that wouldn't last any longer.

"Troy I want you to meet my family, this is my wife Maria Montez and my daughter Gabriella Montez" My dad introduced us, Troy shook my mom's hand but when he looked at me his hand froze mid-air and I nearly gasped. _Oh God!_

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bolton" I said making him come back to reality, he shook my hand maybe a little too strong but who would blame the guy. My mom was looking at us curiously and I knew her head was working at the speed of light, I tried to smile.

"It's nice to meet you too" His smile was beautiful but a part of me knew it wasn't real; he then looked at my dad "I thought you had a boy"

"Yeah but since Shane had some important business to take care of Gabriella offered to come with us, she never attends this kind of events, you know this is kind of boring for young people and she's only seventeen." Troy closed his eyes frustrated, like he couldn't stand the fact that I was seventeen years old. I felt terrible.

"Excuse me please" Troy said and walked away, my mom then looked at me trying to understand the situation.

"Can you explain what is going on?" She asked and I just shook my head.

"I don't know" I simply said looking down, I couldn't help but wonder if our relationship ended before it even started.

There was nothing left to do…


End file.
